kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"May I Help You?"
"Kids World's Adventures of May I Help You?" is the third episode from Season 2 of Kids World's Adventure of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney teaches Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends, and the children about being "good helpers" and good manners. Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends, and the kids take turns at school being the classroom helper. They also learn about good manners when they act out the "Three Billy Goats Gruff". Edacational Theme: Helping Others Stories: The Three Billy Goats Gruff Cast * Barney * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * Baby Bop * Shawn * Derek * Tosha * Min * Malcolm * Resse * Dewey * Twist * Kiki * Marina * Shout * and lots more! Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # The Alphabet Song (crossover) # Taking Turns (Remix) (seasons 3 - 12 style) (crossover) # There Are Seven Days In A Week (crossover) # The Barney Bag (season 3 - 12 and Barney Live style) (crossover) # The Fishing Song (1990 - 1995) (Remix) # Please and Thank You (Remix) (crossover) # Respect (Kids For Character Version) # People Helping Other People (Remix) (I Love To Sing with Barney style) # Madigral Alphabet Anniversary Monta and My version of "Madigral Alphabet" (Sesame Street collection) # Looby Loo (Remix) (crossover) # Clean Up (crossover) # When I Walk Out of the Classroom # I Love You (Remix) (seasons 1 - 13 style) (crossover) Trivia * This is the first time Tosha is talking about her mom having a baby. She continues talking about it until A Very Special Delivery!. * According to this episode, Shawn is supposed to get glasses after being told by Derek. But Grown-Ups for a Day! is the actual last episode before he gets them. * This group (Derek, Min, Shawn, and Tosha) also appeared in Imagination Island. Three of them (Shawn, Min, and Tosha) also appeared in Shawn & the Beanstalk, and Barney Safety (with Jason), and Kids for Character. * Even though Baby Bop knows how to count to 10 in this episode and Falling for Autumn!, she didn't know how to in "A-Counting We Will Go!" * It is revealed that Min was the classroom helper before Shawn. * This is the fourth time Baby Bop's blanket is found by Barney and the kids before she appears. * Min wears the same dress in Having Tens of Fun! * Tosha's pigtails from her debut return in this episode. * This episode uses the Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You, this is also the first time it's sung in the classroom. * Danny, Jeremy, Jesse and Juan's names are seen in The Classroom Helper bulletin. Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_May_I_Help_You.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART